Rapunzel
by Arkel
Summary: One-shot Une jeune fille est enfermée dans une tour. Pour quelles raisons? Un personnage que nous connaissons bien lui rend régulièrement visite.


Petit mot d'Arkel : Bonjour à tous ! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fic Harry Potter, j'y suis enfin arrivée (en une soirée en fait, facile pour un one-shot) Euh ma fic est bizarre puisqu'à part un personnage, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec le personnage d'Harry Potter! Cependant j'espère que vous aimerez. L'idée m'est venue il y a peu et cette fic risque d'être étroitement liée à une autre que je compte écrire bientôt et qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis un moment. Quant au titre de cette fic cela fait écho à un conte des frères Grimm si je me rappelle bien (dans d'autres versions la princesse s'appelle Raiponce) 

Disclamer : Oh ça alors, les personnages d'Harry Potter (dont un apparaît dans cette fic et dont je tairai le nom pour le suspens) ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling! Je pense cependant avoir quelques droits sur Maela, puisqu'elle est une création originale (enfin ça peut se discuter)

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ! Envoyez moi des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Rapunzel 

« Mon père a une sœur beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Depuis que je suis tout petit je vais lui rendre visite une fois par an. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux noirs de jais tombent délicatement sur ses épaules et ses mains sont de nacre. Quand j'étais petit elle me prenait sur ses genoux et me chantait des comptines. Les autres avaient peur mais moi je n'avais pas peur. Elle était beaucoup affectueuse que ma propre mère. De plus elle était très belle. Son nom est Maela. Elle est ma tante et est enfermée dans la tour du manoir de mes grands-parents.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais, ma tante, depuis son enfance, était cloîtrée en haut d'une grande tour. Les gens disent qu'elle a perdu la tête, à cause du sang pur des sorciers trop souvent mêlé. Mes grands-parents refusent d'en parler. Ma tante ne semble pourtant pas être folle. La pièce dans laquelle elle vit est toujours magnifiquement décorée et elle ne semble manquer de rien. Et lorsqu'elle me parle, elle semble normale. Elle a seulement l'air… tellement triste et seule. Je ne veux pas croire que ma tante, si belle et si gentille, n'ait plus toute sa tête. Peut-être que je le devrai pourtant… Elle a des rares moments d'égarement. A force d'être enfermée constamment n'importe quelle personne se retrouverait perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi ou qui croire…»

Comme chaque année, Maela reçut la visite de son neveu. L'année des 15 ans du jeune homme, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit. Un jeune serviteur lui ouvrit la porte et accrocha son manteau.

-Monsieur  Black, souhaitez-vous prendre le thé avant de voir Mademoiselle Maela ?

L'adolescent sourit et fit non de la tête.

-Je ne te connais pas. Depuis quand es-tu là ?, demanda Sirius.

-Je… Je m'appelle Joachim Dickson, Monsieur!, balbutia le domestique, surpris de cette question.

 -Ma tante peut-elle me recevoir tout de suite ?

Le visage de Joachim s'assombrit.

-Mademoiselle est fatiguée depuis quelques jours mais je pense que cela lui fera très plaisir de vous voir. Elle parle souvent de vous…

-Ah oui ?

-Euh… Enfin c'est la servante qui s'occupe d'elle qui me l'a dit!, rectifia le jeune homme, ne pouvant cacher une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sirius accompagna le domestique dans le couloir et monta avec lui les escaliers en colimaçon pour accéder à la tour. Les marches lui paraissaient souvent interminables et une fois la dernière enjambée un léger étourdissement le prenait toujours. Quant à Joachim, il avait un rythme beaucoup plus endurant comme s'il montait ses marches tous les jours. Une fois arrivés en haut de la tour, ce dernier sortit une clé dorée de sa redingote, s'avança vers une vieille porte en bois témoin des siècles passés et tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant sortir un léger rayon de soleil. La pièce était mi-éclairée par une fenêtre entrouverte, une douce brise faisant danser le rideau. On pouvait voir dans un coin un beau lit aux couvertures dorées, une coiffeuse sur laquelle un peigne était sorti et tout au fond, près de la fenêtre, se tenait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux défaits, encore habillée d'une chemise de nuit et recouverte d'un peignoir en satin. Lorsque la jeune femme aperçut son neveu elle se leva vivement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as grandi depuis l'année dernière, Sirius ! Je savais bien que c'était aujourd'hui que tu venais! J'avais bien calculé!

Joachim jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce et se retira derrière la porte.

-Je n'ai pas tellement grandi!, dit Sirius avant de baiser la main de sa tante.

-Oh si!… Mais quel âge as-tu maintenant ?… Non attends j'avais calculé… 15 ans n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact !

-L'école se passe bien ?

-Oui, ma tante !

-J'aurais tellement aimé y aller! Mais mes parents disaient que ma santé ne me le permettrait pas!

A ses mots, Maela devint soudain inquiète.

-Sirius, si un jour il devait arriver quelque chose, si mes parents ne me voulaient plus, tu me prendrait avec toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Mes grands-parents ne vous chasseront jamais!

-Dis-moi que tu me laisseras pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste!

Maela agrippa doucement la manche de Sirius, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes.

-Je ne peux plus…

-Que vous arrive t'il ?, lui demanda l'adolescent brusquement paniqué.

Un léger sourire inquiétant s'attarda alors sur les lèvres de Maela.

-Tu te rappelles l'histoire que je te racontais quand tu étais petit ? Celle de la princesse enfermée dans une tour ? La princesse Rapunzel ?

-La princesse aux très longs cheveux ?

-Oui! Je me rappelle c'était un conte d'un livre moldu, notre elfe de maison me l'avait apporté en cachette! Malheureusement je n'ai pas une chevelure comme elle! Mais… le prince est venu et…

Le sourire de Maela se fit de plus en plus alarmant tandis qu'elle posait sa main droite sur son ventre.

-Je vais être punie! Je n'ai pas le droit…

Sirius agrippa doucement sa tante par les épaules.

-Pas le droit de quoi ? Dites-moi ma tante!

-Ils ne me laisseront pas partir avec toi ni avec personne d'autre! Je serai enfermée pour toujours dans cette cage dorée!… Un sang pur… Je dois payer pour tous les autres…

L'adolescent se laissa perdre dans le regard profond de Maela. Il ne comprenait que peu ses paroles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas!, dit Maela en se faisant soudainement maternelle. Tout ira bien pour moi! Tu peux partir maintenant! Il fallait bien un enfant maudit dans la famille Black! Au train où vont les choses je ne serai sans doute plus la seule!

Le jeune garçon ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Ma tante! Vous… Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici! Vous avez toujours douce et gentille avec moi!

-J'ai en moi beaucoup de tourments et de trouble que tu ne voies pas toujours, Sirius!, continua Maela en lui caressant les cheveux et lui prenant la main.

-Va rejoindre Joachim à présent!

-Vous connaissez son nom ? Je croyais que vous ne parliez qu'

-Va!, dit-elle simplement en souriant.

Sirius recula, sa main lâchant celle de sa tante pour retomber doucement. Elle le regardait toujours, le visage complètement serein à présent.

-Monsieur ?, appela le domestique derrière la porte.

-Je viens!

La dernière fois que Sirius vit sa tante ce fut ce jour-là. Il garda fixement l'image qu'elle lui avait donnée juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Celle de sa chère tante au visage détendu mais cachant quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelques mois plus tard, le manoir des grand-parents Black disparut dans un incendie, engloutissant dans ses flammes Maela et ses parents ainsi que tous les domestiques, dont Joachim et l'elfe de maison… Cet événement se produisit juste après que Maela mit au monde un enfant. L'enfant qu'elle avait eu secrètement avec Joachim. Les gens des alentours disent que c'est Maela elle-même qui a mis le feu au manoir, le père de son enfant risquant de la quitter et ses parents de la renier. Pour le bébé, l'on suppose aussi qu'il est mort. Peut-être…

Quant à Sirius, jamais il n'oublia pas sa tante Maela, à la fois perdue et lucide, douce et violente… Il en parlait rarement autour de lui. C'était son secret. Même dans sa cellule à Azkaban son image lui apparaissait et il se disait pour se donner courage que jamais il ne tomberait dans la folie par respect pour elle.

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Ça va ? Personne n'est déprim ? lol c'était un peu le but! Je ne pense pas être douée pour faire dans le tragique mais je voulais essayer au moins une fois. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Joachim et Maela sont morts alors qu'ils avaient dans les 30 ans (mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?!) J'espère que vous avez aimé le personnage de Maela (au fait c'est un prénom celte ) et que je n'ai pas rendu Sirius trop OOC.


End file.
